Helipad Studios
Helipad Studios Game Development Team makes maps, modifications, and tags for Halo: Custom Edition. About Helipad Studios Game Development Team, was started in 2006, as a Cheat Code website, moving onto a Halo: Custom Edition modifying team, followed by becoming a more advanced Development team. HS(short for Helipad Studios) was started by J'ean-Luc Lee Keller (Project Manager/Director), along with Aaron Hampson (HEK Specialist), and Cody Smith (Vehicle Modeler/Designer). After a year, HS developed into a full team, creating everything from animated movies, to vehicle tags. History Helipad Studios started in 2006 as a cheat code websie design, and after a series of events, it led to the modification of Halo Custom Edition. Modding games was the first section of Helipad Studios to be developed, followed by a short 2 year section for programming. Nicknamed "Dangerous Protection Software", this section developed software to help protect computers, using a custom programming language named "NP Code", or "NotePad Code". In late 2008, Helipad Studios closed Dangerous Software, and opened its new section for Engineering, renaming the entire team as "Helipad Studios Developments". Helipad Studios continued to create custom content for games, and do engineering and alternative energy designing for future use. In October of 2009, Helipad Studios introduced a Media based section, creating, and helping in the development of movies, short videos, and sitcoms. After 4 years of game modding, Helipad Studios Developments finally let the Modding section go, ending all its modding projects. Although the projects were stopped, and many unfinished, Helipad Studios Developments still released all of its work, allowing the communities to grow and build over what they have developed. Projects *Dune Buggy *Toyota Fj40 *Ranger Track v2 map *Desert Dunes map *Cody Gulch Testmap *Grand Theft Auto Mod Dropped Projects *Grif Ball Variant/Map *WWII Slayer map *"Halo: Ghosts of Onyx" game *Jungle Monster *Ranger Track v1 map *Foundery CE map *Halo: The Fall of Reach movie *Halo: AfterMath game Finished Projects *Halo Marathon Mod *Codyfields map *Ford Ranger *Tow Truck *Dodge Coronet *Bobcat *Ray Gun Project Information ''Halo: The Fall of Reach movie'' (Project canceled due to Legal Conflicts) An animated movie based on Eric Nylund's Novel, "Halo: Fall of Reach". ''Ray Gun'' A ray gun, modeled after the Ray Gun featured in Call of Duty: World at War. ''Ford Ranger'' A vehicle Tag for Halo: Custom Edition, by Helipad Studios. Modeled by Cody Smith, of Helipad Studios, from his own 1985 Ford Ranger XLT. The Ford Ranger is available on the map "CodyFields" on http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=4246. ''Tow Truck'' A vehicle Tag for Halo: Custom Edition, by Helipad Studios. Modeled by Cody Smith, of Helipad Studios, for use in a Machinima that was canceled by Helipad Studios. The Tow Truck is available on the map "CodyFields" on http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=4246. ''Dodge Coronet'' A vehicle Tag for Halo: Custom Edition, converted from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The Coronet was part of an older mod for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, then converted, animated, rigged, and modified by Helipad Studios' Cody Smith for use in Halo: Custom Edition. is available on the map "CodyFields" on http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=4246. ''Dune Buggy'' The Dune Buggy is a vehicle tag for Halo: Custom Edition, and was designed, Modeled, and Textured, by Red Haze Productions, for Helipad Studios "Desert Dunes" map. The Dune Buggy features "Gravity Suspension" and an "Roll-Bar Cage" body, and a total seating for one. Some of the smaller features are Fog Lamps, High-Beam Lamps, a "new-style" windshield, and Sand Tires. Dune Buggy is being rigged and animated by Helipad Studios' Cody Smith. ''Toyota Fj40'' (Project pending) The Toyota Fj40 is a high detail (50,000 polygon) safari style truck. This model is being sold by its creator "Todd", model for sale at this link: This model was given to Helipad Studios, with rights to modify, and put in Halo: Custom Edition. The model is being redone to work in Halo: Custom Edition better. (This model is going to be locked in all future maps it will be featured in.) ''Jungle Monster'' (Project Canceled or on hold till further notice) The Jungle Monster is a Monster Truck designed and modeled by Red Haze Productions. ''Ranger Track v1'' (Project Canceled due to Map Errors) Originally supposed to feature the Helipad Studios Alpha vehicles first. Designed to be a Race Track. ''Ranger Track v2'' (Project pending) Ranger Track v2 is a race track designed for racing Helipad Studios' Ranger's. The Track will feature jumps, tunnels and HS Rangers. ''Desert Dunes'' Desert based dunes map, featuring big hills, and a huge area to drive. ''WWII Slayer'' WWII Slayer is a world war 2 based map, having new User Interface, weapons, HUD, and vehicles. The map will be a small town, torn up due to battle, featuring broken buildings, road blocks, blown up vehicles, and nice sky animation. ''Halo: AfterMath'' (Project Canceled Indefinatly) Halo: AfterMath was Helipad Studios' first attempt at designing a game, without much success in finding good help, the game was dropped permanatly. ''Codyfields'' Codyfields was the first Helipad Studios release, it was released as a Christmas Release map for the www.HaloMaps.org community. The vehicles in this map are password protected. The only modifications done to the map are: Less Rocks, Vehicles Replaced with HS Vehicles (Coronet, Tow Truck, and Ranger), and Christmas Trees (Dropped from the map). The only known problems with the release, are in the "Readme", where is states that there are christmas trees in the map, along with the creator of the tree's credit. In the Readme, the description of the map had "Christmas Trees" in it, but it was put into the map's description. ''Grif Ball Variant'' Grif Ball is being re-created for Halo: Custom Edition, being based off of Red vs Blue's, Halo 3, Grif-Ball, using Gravity Hammers, and Single Bomb(Assault) variant. The map will feature Halo 3's, "Foundery", with only the second half being used. As for other features, the map will have Gravity Hammers and Energy Swords on spawning, the ability to turn orange and revert from that color when gathering, and releasing the Assault Bomb. Also, the ability to Lunge, and melee with the Energy Sword(new melee and lunge movements). Overshield on Master Chief's armor will apear, when the Assault Bomb is being held, and the ability to Jump high and run fast as well. (8 players max.) ''Foundery CE'' (Project Canceled Until Further Notice) Project to re-create Halo 3's Foundery(Heroic Map Pack), for use on Halo: Custom Edition. Project dropped due to lack of modelers and interest. (Project was replaced with Grif-Ball) ''Grand Theft Auto Mod'' The Grand Theft Auto Mod, is an assortment of Grant Theft Auto vehicles converted and modified for use in Halo Custom Edition. This is a project done on the team's time, we have no release dates for this project, its done when it is done, more of a hobby really. ''Country Pickup Truck'' A vehicle Tag for Halo: Custom Edition, converted from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Renamed "Country Truck" as a codename a more suitable name can be found. The "Country Truck's" original name, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, is the "Walton". This vehicle was converted, animated, rigged, and modified to work in Halo: Custom Edition by Helipad Studios's Vehicle Designer, Cody Smith. ''Yosemite'' A vehicle Tag for Halo: Custom Edition, converted from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. This vehicle was converted, animated, rigged, and modified to work in Halo: Custom Edition by Helipad Studios's Vehicle Designer, Cody Smith. ''Rancher'' The Rancher is the bigger SUV style truck, from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. ''Bobcat'' A vehicle tag for Halo: Custom Edition, done by Cody Smith. This is the Bobcat from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. ''Halo Marathon Mod'' This is a Mod for Halo and Marathon. Marathon will feature Halo equipment, Halo will feature Marathon style equipment. The Mod is being done by J'ean-Luc Keller, Project Manager of Helipad Studios. Releases *Codyfields Vehicle Test Map(Halo: Custom Edition Map) **Download Link: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=4246 (www.HaloMaps.org) *Walton GTA mod tag **Download Link: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=4282 *Rancher GTA mod Tag **Download Link: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=4281 *Halo 3 Gravity Hammer (Raw Model) **Download Link: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=4486 *Halo 3 Foundry Reference Model (Raw Model) **Download Link: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=4485 *Bobcat GTA Mod tag **Download Link: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=4644 Software A list of software that Helipad Studios uses. 3D Modeling *AutoDesk 3ds Max v8.0 *AutoDesk 3ds max v7.0 *AutoDesk AutoCAD *MilkShape *ZModeler v1.07 *Wings 3D *SolidWorks Animation *AutoDesk 3ds Max v8.0 *AutoDesk Maya 2008 *MilkShape *AutoDesk 3ds max v7.0 *Cinema 3D Concept Design *AutoDesk 3ds Max v8.0 *AutoDesk 3ds max v7.0 *MilkShape *Google SketchUp v6 *Adobe Photoshop *Microsoft Paint *SolidWorks Other *Gearbox "Halo Editing Kit" **Sapien **Guerrilla **Tool *Spark Edit *Windows Command Prompt (CMD) *Digital Mars C++ Compiler *MarathUp SketchUp Plugin *Podium SketchUp Plugin Textures *Microsoft Paint *Adobe Photo Shop The Team Modelers *Aaron Hampson *Cody Smith *Mike *Sam *Fabian Jr. *Dustin Luera *J'ean-Luc Keller *Kyle Dyer *Nate Artists *Kim *Erick Lopez *Brendon Verlinden *Hunter Animators *Brian Lynch *Aaron Hampson *J'ean-Luc Keller Writers *Quinten Cole Delk *Fabian Jr. *J'ean-Luc Keller Audio *Brendon Verlinden *J'ean-Luc Keller Game Testers *Fien Subhan *Cody Smith *Daniel *J'ean-Luc Keller Additional Help *Red Haze Productions *Halo 3 Mapping Custom Edition Team Category:Helipad Studios